Haunted
by InuGirl1028
Summary: Something's made your eyes go cold...


Hola chicos! So this is a one shot and you might want to have Taylor Swift's Haunted open in another tab so you can listen and get the whole experience. Enjoy! ;)

Italics are thoughts, normal is well, normal. Bold/italics is song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Inuyasha.

(KagPOV)

Fear.

That was the only word to describe how I was feeling right now. I was afraid.

But of what, I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that I was running as fast as my legs could take me, not caring where I was going as long as it was away.

_But why am I running?_

But everything was so dark…so sinister…where was my protector? The only person I could rely on to always protect me?

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I ran through the dark, damp woods. I dodged branches and vines, and tripped a few times in my desperation to find him.

"Inuyasha!" Tears were starting to spring from my eyes and the thought that he couldn't hear me and that he wouldn't find me was almost too much to bear.

But then, a small glimmer of hope. Up ahead, there was a light in the trees. So beautiful was my imagined salvation.

I ran for what seemed like miles until I finally burst through the tree line and into the clearing. It was different now though. The light had disappeared, and only a muggy, blackened meadow was before my eyes.

I felt the fear crystalize in my heart once more as the hope of salvation was torn away from me.

As I turned to run in a different direction, I tripped over something very large and sturdy. I looked down to find Sango's hiraikotsu laying on the ground.

Hope surged through me once more. She was close! She had to be! I got up and frantically began to search.

"Sango! Sango please, answer me!" I searched the clearing, not seeing her standing anywhere. When I tripped again, I had started to become annoyed that the boomerang was so carelessly placed there. I turned to grab it, and my hands touched fleshed.

I recoiled as if I had been slapped. I turned to examine it and everything changed.

I never knew that silence and screaming could be heard at the same time. While I screamed in agony and fear, everything in my mind was blank. Silent.

In front of me layed Sango. She had scratch marks everywhere, bruises covering her entire body. But worst of all of her injuries were the three claw marks that were scarred across her torso. Tears streamed down my face as I desperately tried to save her, but to no avail. She was already gone.

Sango was my best friend…I could tell her anything, and her I. Why did she have to leave?

As I could no longer support myself, I fell back to the ground, sobs racking my body. I felt cloth under my hands, but the cloth should have been grass. I felt my heart break at the realization of someone else I loved dying.

I slowly turned, and my fears were confirmed. Miroku lie dead in front of me, with the same injuries as Sango. I shook my head in denial, this couldn't be happening….it couldn't.

"Kagome!" My head snapped up at a child's voice.

Shippo.

"Kagome, please! We need to leave now!" Shippo was screaming at furiously and desperately. Tears were rolling down his face and he tried to pull me away from our dead friends.

He knew what killed them. He must've seen it, and so with that I followed him. We raced through the woods alone.

But then it felt like we weren't. I looked back for a split second to see if we were being pursued, and when I looked back, Shippo had vanished.

"No! Shippo!" So much fear was in my screams.

_No one else, please. Please, don't take anyone else away from me. _

I dropped to my knees on the damp earth. If they were gone, who was to say Inuyasha wasn't? They were gone. And so, I'm gone.

I sobbed into my hands, for my family, who I would never see again, my friends, their memories all burning in my brain. And my love, who I never even worked up the courage to tell my true feelings.

My sobbing was cut short when a low growl echoed throughought the forest. I looked up with haunted eyes, not so much fearing what was to come, but wondering when it would take me from this world.

I saw glowing red eyes through the trees, and only then did I let my fear take flight.

_Please, no._

It came closer…closer…until it came into view, and it was then that I knew my heart had shattered into a million, unrepairable pieces.

In front of me, stood Inuyasha.

His eyes were blood red, purple marks scratched down both of his cheeks, and his claws sharpened for the kill.

"Inu…yasha?" I stood from my position and held my ground. He wouldn't hurt me. He promised that he never would.

But his eyes were so filled with malice, I felt worried that he had forgotten.

He simply smiled and lunged.

_**You and I walk a fragile line…**_

_**I have known it all this time…**_

_**But I never thought I'd live to see it break. **_

Pain seared in my left arm as his claws were drug through the flesh. I had to run. I had to find some place safe.

And so I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me away from the person I thought I'd never had to run from.

_**It's getting dark and it's all to quiet, and I can't trust anything now.**_

I'm so confused. Why would he suddenly turn to this? The jewel was not yet complete…he couldn't have wished it…and even Tetsuiga was at his side.

_**And it's coming over you, like it's all a big mistake. **_

_It has to be a mistake. Inuyasha…he…this isn't him. He'd never hurt us like this. _

Finally I found a place I might be safe. I climbed behind a large rock and prayer he wouldn't be able to catch my scent.

_**Woah, I'm holdin' my breath…**_

_Maybe he should find me. I'd never be able to go on in life without him, so maybe I should die at the hands of the man I love. _

_**Won't lose you again…**_

My heartbeat quickened as I heard another growl.

_**Somethings..**_

I held my breath…and closed my eyes.

_**Made your eyes go…**_

I opened them to his inches from my face, but golden.

_**Cold.**_

I screamed in agony as my face was slashed from the corner of my eye to my mouth. His eyes were the color of blood once again. This torturous game was becoming too much.

Into the woods I sprinted, this game of cat and mouse becoming much to painful.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.**_

_**I thought I had you figured out. **_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong…**_

_**You're all I wanted…**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.**_

_**I thought I had you figured out…**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone…**_

_**Can't turn back now..**_

_**I'm haunted. **_

I ran desperately to the village which had been my home in these years of travel. I needed to warn them. They had to leave here. But I couldn't find it.

I found myself at the Goshinboku and I scrambled up the roots until I stood in the same spot where Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years.

I couldn't breathe. It wasn't because of the running, or the fear. It was the agony…the emotional hole that had been punched through my chest…I felt my mind turn black in despair and I felt as if I no longer cared what came of me.

I recalled all of the memories I'd shared with them…with him. All the times that he'd put himself in danger to protect me…and I couldn't help…but to fall in love with him. I smiled sadly as the tears flowed…I only wished that I'd glimpse the Inuyasha that I loved before I was killed.

_**Stood there and watched you walk away…from everything we had. **_

_**But I still mean every word I said to you.**_

I'd never lied to Inuyasha. I loved him as he was. A half-demon. He was beautiful to me and I would always love him, no matter what he appeared to be.

I thought about my life if I had never come here…

I would date Hojo most likely…but he would never be able to be the person I would need…

_**He will try to take away my pain…**_

_**And he just might make me smile…**_

_**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you, instead. **_

No one would ever be able to replace Inuyasha in my heart.

My breath hitched in my throat when I opened my eyes. There he stood…at the edge of the forest. So strikingly beautiful. His silver hair swayed with the wind and he stood staring at me with the same eyes of blood.

_**Whoa, holding my breath. **_

I watched as he jumped to the root I was standing on and stood in front of me, towering above my head. I no longer felt fear, only sadness. I smiled sadly at him, and with the last amount of remaining courage, I wrapped my arms around his torso. Knowing I'd never see him again, I wanted to die this way…in his arms.

_**Won't see you again…**_

And in the farthest corner of my mind, I thought…maybe he'll come to his senses.

_**Something keeps me holding, on to nothing. **_

I felt something then, something soft pressed to my neck. Sweet and light, it made me want to never leave his side.

As quick as it had happened it was gone, replaced by pain unknown ripping down my back. I didn't scream…only prayed that in his killing me, he wouldn't let me go.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. **_

_**I thought I had you figured out.**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong…**_

_**You're all I wanted.**_

Even in the agony, I loved him. Through the pain, I wound my hands in his hair, feeling its softness one last time, and refusing to leave the warmth of his body.

_Inuyasha…I love you. I always have, and I always will. When it finally comes your time to leave this world…I promise I'll be waiting for you with open arms. _

I hung on to him as he repeatedly clawed at my back, neck, and arms.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.**_

_**I thought I had you figured out.**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone…**_

_**Can't turn back now,**_

_**I'm haunted. **_

I felt my consciousness slipping, and with it, my life. I was going to get my dying wish.

_**I know…I know…I just know…you're not gone. No you can't be gone.**_

My eyes snapped open.

No. He isn't gone. I can save him I have to.

I struggled in his arms, trying to be free of his claws which were motionless, dug inside of my back.

"Inuyasha, I love you. Please…come back to me." I whispered in my struggle.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this…**_

_**I thought I had you figured out. **_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong.**_

_**Won't finish what you started.**_

Why was I not dead? He could've killed me but he didn't. I felt his face nuzzle my neck and tears fell down my cheeks.

"Kagome…"He whispered my name. There was so much agony in his voice as he whispered my name over and over again.

"I'm so sorry…" I knew then he was crying, because I felt warm droplets fall onto my neck. I took a breath, and through the pain, I pulled my body away from his so that I could see his face.

His eyes were so heartbreakingly beautiful. They held no more malice, they were the same golden orbs I'd known to love, and they were filled with so much pain. I slowly reached my hand up to cup his face.

"Inuyasha…I love you. Always." I slowly reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

The next thing that I realized, I was laying in soft, green meadow grass.

"Kagome, please. Stay with me, I'll fix you…I'll make you better I promise." He was sobbing while holding my hand tightly.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. **_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone.**_

_**Can't go back, I'm haunted. **_

I felt my life slipping quickly.

"Inu…yasha…" Upon hearing my voice, he placed me in his lap and held me close to him. I simply stared at his beautiful face as the life slipped from my body. He was scratched…all over his face, and with a large gash across his left cheek.

_**You and I walk a fragile line…**_

_**I have known it all this time…**_

_**Never ever thought I'd see it break…**_

I closed my eyes and listened to him say my name. It was a beautiful sound.

When I opened again, the scars were gone. His eyes were filled with concern instead of agony, the pain was gone, and the sky was filled with twinkling stars instead of black fog.

"Kagome…it was only a dream."

_**Never thought I'd see it. **_

Not much but I was listening to the song, and thought hey, why not! I haven't written many stories so sorry if it was a disappointment, but I thought it was pretty good (: reviews welcome!


End file.
